gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Guard Armor
The Guard Armor is a Heartless enemy who can be found exclusively as a boss in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts coded, and all of their remakes. Story ''Kingdom Hearts The first Guard Armor attacks Sora right after he meets Donald and Goofy and they slay a gang of Soldier Heartless. It is the leader of the Traverse Town Heartless, and after it is defeated, the local Heartless temporarily calm down. Later, Sora tests the legend about the Second District bell by ringing it three times, and the world's Keyhole is revealed within the district's fountain. However, as the group goes to seal it they are attacked by a second Guard Armor, and though they defeat it, it transforms itself into the stronger Opposite Armor and attacks again. After it is destroyed, they are able to seal Traverse Town's Keyhole. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Sora explores the memory version of Traverse Town within Castle Oblivion and meets Cid, who warns him that a giant Heartless is said to appear when the Second District bell rings. Just as it did before, the bell rings, and the Guard Armor suddenly appears. Sora defeats it and Leon, Cid, Yuffie and Aerith see him off to the exit. Another Guard Armor appears in Riku's version of Traverse Town, but this one is simply a manifestation of the darkness in his heart, and is quickly defeated. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Roxas is dueling Xigbar in the Olympus Coliseum Games when a Guard Armor interrupts. Xigbar steps out to let Roxas defeat the Guard Armor on his own, and while fighting it Roxas has flashbacks to when Sora fought the Guard Armor in Traverse Town. However, the Guard Armor is soon defeated, and Roxas "wins" the Games. Kingdom Hearts coded When Data Sora opens the Data Keyhole of Data Traverse Town, he fought Data Guard Armor, which happened to be the source of Block corruption in Data Traverse Town. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded is the only game so far where the Guard Armor is fought and doesn't divide or lose any body parts when taking damage. Physical Appearance The Guard Armor's body is divided into several pieces — a body, a head, two arms, and two legs — none of which are directly connected to each other and all of which can act independently of the other. The Armored Torso is vaguely hour glass-shaped and is violet with a lilac, diamond pattern around its waist, and light black additives. The Heartless emblem is emblazoned on the center of the armor. Its head is violet, spherical, and sports three silver spikes and a silver faceplate with several holes in it. Both of the Gauntlets are violet with wide wrists and three lilac, segmented fingers. The Hammerlegs are short, violet and end in large, hammer-like, black feet. All of the pieces of the Guard Armor seem to be hollow. In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, the violet sections of the Guard Armor are silver, its torso gains red, yellow, and blue stripes on its upper half, its head becomes red with yellow spikes and the additives on its top and upper rims become blue and yellow, respectively. Its fingers become grey, while its feet become red. Origin The Guard Armor's name references its armored body and the fact that it first protects the Heartless in Traverse Town, and later guards the Traverse Town Keyhole. Trivia *In the original version of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, the Guard Armor was incorrectly fought in the Third District, where the first Guard Armor appeared in Kingdom Hearts, even though the previous scene was set in the Second District, where the ringing bell summoned the second Guard Armor. This was corrected in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. Category:Enemies Category:Heartless Category:Emblem Heartless Category:Kingdom Hearts enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts Final Mix enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts coded enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded enemies